


bloom again, hyacinthus

by orphan_account



Category: Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 009 ryo isnt as functional as he seems he's just a "dad friend", Akira is 17 and Ryo is 19, Akira is a little less than 2 years younger than Ryo, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, i'll tag other relationships and characters as they become relevant to the plot, mild sexuality crisis, they're both disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akira Fudo and Ryo Asuka stumble their way through their story once again. This time, they struggle with feelings from their past-- and pasts.





	bloom again, hyacinthus

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a fic for 009 vs. Ryokira to help ppl get invested so here it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira recovers from a difficult fight and tears down some of Ryo's walls

Akira woke up on a bed instead of a couch. Ryo’s bed. Beams of sun shone through one of the many windows in Ryo’s large multi story home, illuminating the room even though the light was off so that he could recognize it as such. 

 

There were medical supplies-- gauze, disinfectant, and a few blood covered towels-- laying around him haphazardly. When he turned his head, he saw more hanging slightly out of the aid kit they came from, as if someone had dumped its contents onto the bed and then frantically shoved some back in. 

 

It confused Akira, since Ryo was not the type to do things so sloppily. Ryo tended to be meticulous about how he approached things. Actually… Within his recent memory, Ryo had done quite a few things that seemed not quite his usual calm, cool and collected self. 

 

The devilman closed his eyes again. Lately things had been becoming complicated despite their mostly easygoing friendship. Lately, of course, referring to his current position and his last few moments of consciousness before waking up in Ryo’s bed today. 

 

Akira worried that his recklessness might be taking a toll on Ryo’s energy. It was normal for the older male to look exhausted, but Akira always assumed it was because of work or his own independent scientific research. Or whatever else rich, smart, bored American 19 year olds do. His friend was looking more worn than usual since more powerful demons started challenging devilman. That’s not to say he looks bad, because he never does, despite his tired bloodshot eyes. His concern mostly arose from the last thing he saw and felt before blacking out. 

 

Ryo’s distressed face as he gathered Akira in his arms. It was so different than the aloof and composed man he was used to that he almost didn’t recognize his deep voice through the shaky breaths, saying something he didn’t quite catch before everything went dark. The final sensation of that day were Ryo’s warm tears on his skin. 

 

Pushing the memory from his mind, Akira pulled himself up and leaned up against some pillows that had been piled against Ryo’s expensive looking headboard. As he moved, he became aware of a dull throbbing pain that lingered in parts of his weary body. His abdomen, right arm, and his left thigh and calf ached with every shift in his body. When he tried resting some of his weight on the arm, a sharp pain shot through him. He let out a groan. This was the second time someone had torn that arm specifically from his body. 

 

Why do his enemies always go for that? Wouldn’t it be more useful to tear off his wings, anyways? 

 

This time, he had fought a pack of demons intent on bringing him to the person in charge… A powerful warrior demoness named Sirene. The first few had been easy, with Akira defeating an ugly little demon named Agwel while still in human form. Ghelmer, the water demon, had been trickier. Akira pulled his legs to his chest, cringing at the pain of moving as he dismayed that so many demons kept targeting the last few people he had left. 

 

“Sirene...” 

 

Akira pondered the demoness’ name out loud. She was more powerful, more bloodthirsty, and more desperate than Jinmen and even Atun. Those demons fueled by revenge and jealousy paled in comparison to her. Sirene’s actions were wrought with sorrow and grief. With the anger of having lost her love. 

 

He’d never thought of it before. About the way demons felt, their capacity for softer but more painful emotions like sadness and grief and love. 

 

Sirene had cursed Akira as they fought, screaming her despair at him as she impaled him with her huge talon-tipped arm. Laughed bitterly as she, fused with Kaim, tore his arm and leg from his body like he was a cheap barbie doll. As she ripped the already dismembered leg in two pieces again, drinking in the sound of bones snapping while Akira watched from an exhausted bloody heap on the ground in front of her. 

 

Akira had gotten so close to defeating her. She was on her last wind, chest heaving as they bled out while standing in front of each other, when Kaim appeared. As he declared his love for her, Akira almost wanted to cheer them on. He was such a sap for that stuff. But it put him at a disadvantage. He had been banking on Sirene bleeding too much to fight him anymore, but his adrenaline subsided at the worst possible moment. Before he knew it, he was blacking out in Ryo’s arms. 

 

And now here he was. Back in Ryo’s home, overstaying his welcome. He felt like a total burden. 

 

“Hey, Akira.” 

 

The sudden voice startled him, and he jumped slightly before turning to see Ryo standing casually in the doorway to the room, holding his laptop and phone under one arm. He looked even worse, and it made Akira’s stomach sink as he observed his disheveled hair and crooked glasses. The pile of coffee cups on the living room table visible through the doorway didn’t do much to reassure him.

 

He put on an optimistic face anyways. The last thing his dear friend needed was to worry about him more. 

 

“Ryo!” Akira grinned at him. “How are you? Have I been out that long?” 

 

Ryo sat on the bed next to him, crossing his legs and opening his laptop on top of them. 

 

“Not long. About two days.” Ryo cracked a small smile at the mortified reaction Akira briefly failed to hide. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better, a normal person would have just died.” It didn’t. Akira’s plan to stay optimistic is suddenly doomed. 

 

Akira didn’t understand how Ryo could be so casual about all of this. He knows that their dynamic usually involves joking with each other, but this all felt so forced. Pretend optimism, pretend normalcy. Anyone could see they were a wreck pumped full of coffee and painkillers respectively. 

 

Akira gives up, sighing a shaky breath. Hopefully it would come off as pain and not that he was on the verge of tears, frustrated from the situation. 

 

“Are you really okay with this?” He hoped Ryo would just know what he meant like he usually did. Ryo knew him better than anyone. 

 

He didn’t get an answer, but Ryo’s fast typing slowed slightly, indicating that he was trying to decide whether or not to answer. 

 

“I’ve never seen you cry,” he presses. “The other day...” 

 

Akira knows that Ryo understands what he’s referring to. He takes off his glasses and shuts his laptop carefully, before letting his body sag defeatedly against the pillows. Akira usually likes the moments when Ryo seems to remember that he’s a teenager too, but this feels horrible. He knows Ryo hates feeling vulnerable, and now that Ryo is so much more mature it probably stings even more.

 

“I shouldn’t have brought you into this,” he starts quietly. 

 

Akira’s chest tightens up from the words, but he doesn’t say anything. Things are quiet for a few minutes, but the atmosphere makes it feel like an hour. When Ryo starts again,

 

“You really did almost die. I had to pry the other half of your leg from the corpse’s hands and you almost bled out before I could get all of the pieces of you in one place,” Ryo is starting to ramble. Not one of his happy, curious rambles about science or programming. He’s emotional and Akira hasn’t seen him this way since he was in middle school. 

 

“When I was driving you back here, I thought I wasn’t gonna make it in time to give you the antihemorrhagic,” Ryo was looking away from Akira, hiding his expression as he spoke. Akira is almost grateful, because he knows that if he saw the way he made Ryo feel on his face it would break his heart. 

 

“I’m tired. I don’t want to lose you again, but I still made you take on this burden and put yourself in all these dangerous situations,” He pauses to take a deep breath before continuing. “I keep fucking everything up.” 

 

Ryo continued on to talk about the helpless feeling of seeing Akira fight alone. He kept pausing to assure Akira that he was confident in his abilities, but Akira still felt slightly guilty.

 

Ryo had been invited to a college in America with his parents, only visiting for a few weeks every summer or spring. Obviously Akira had missed him too, but he had no idea that it was eating at the older boy so much. He didn’t know what to say, either. It’s true that Ryo was the one who convinced him to take control of Amon, but Akira felt like it was just as much his decision as it was his friend’s. 

 

Instead of talking, Akira opted on scooting closer and leaning against his friend, unbothered when Ryo wrapped an arm around him and pulled him halfway into his lap. Ryo wasn’t especially cuddly, but Akira was. He leaned into Ryo's chest when the taller teen ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath in through his nose, memorizing his smell in case a demon were to come take Ryo away and he had to track him down like they had with Miki. They stayed like that until the beeper went off on Ryo’s coffee machine, and then ended up continuing their day as if nothing had happened. 

 

It felt like things were somewhat resolved, for the moment. The tension was eased by talking honestly to each other, and Akira felt like he understood Ryo a little better because of it. 

 

The next day, Akira had healed more and went to class like everything was normal, skipping his last few classes and staying over at Ryo’s like he always did. 

But Akira now had a different problem. Hearing Ryo say things like that, talking about how important Akira was to him, and pulling him closer awakened a feeling Akira had almost forgotten about. That was all it took and then a childhood crush Akira thought he’d gotten over when Ryo went to America bloomed in his chest again like a perennial flower returning for spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh follow me on twitter @009vsDM


End file.
